Mayor Whitewash
' Mayor Whitewash' is the mayor of Superopolis. His power is to make people believe anything he says. Becaus of that, he won twelve elections without competence. Whitewash is the son of the Red Menace and Blance's husband. The Return of Meteor Boy? Mayor Whitewash was present at the opening of the honor ceremony to Meteor Boy, hosted by the Amazing Indestructo. The Great Power Outage The next election began coming and Whitewash is running again. With no one to compete against him, a prize-winning pumpkin was chosen to represent the opponent. Mannequin, model and member of the League of Ultimate Goodness interviewed him. At that time, Whitewash, like everyone else, began eating the newly produced pseudo chips, made by the Amazing Indestructo and Comrade Crunch, in place of Dr. Telomere's potato chips. Whitewash set up an election meeting at the Superopolis zoo. At first, the crowd was more fascinated by the new exhibit, a real live velociraptor. Annoyed, Whitewash had his wife block the dinosaur from sight, While he tried to calm the problem concerning the chips' prices, the crowd questioned his plan, much to Whitewash's shock. The dinosaur then began speaking, making Whitewash and his wife flee when animals began to develop powers and go wild. The velociraptor wanted to talk with the mayor in giving animals better care in the city. But Whitewash and his staff would keep on running away. Whitewash held another meeting at Tremor Park. The issue this time was the disappearance of superpowers in the city. As it happened at the zoo, no one listened to Whitewash. The evil scientist, Professor Brain-Drain, made an entrance with his Crush-staceans. He revealed he lost his power as well when he pointed his brain-sucking finger at Whitewash. Professor Brain Drain declared he's running for election and will return the citizens' powers if they give him theirs. The people were impressed of his devotion to his beliefs. All Whitewash could do was pathetically trying to gain support by saying he doens't know anything. Whitewash then returned to City Hall. The raptor came back again, attempting another negotiation. But everyone fled, leaving City Hall deserted. Eventually, it turned out the pseudo-chips were partially responsible for the power loss. After the Red Menace was tricked into revealing his scheme, he died shortly when the long-dead risen hero, Captain Radio, comfronted him. Everyone began going back to eating Dr. Telomere's chips. Mayor Whitewash, with his power back, threw a parade in honor of Captain Radio. This supported him in his poll, that he was able to gain on both the pumpkin and Prof. Brain Drain. During the election meeting, Ordinary Boy revealed to Whitewash Brain Drain's candicy was illegal, for he served a week-sentence in prison ten years ago. After Whitewash was re-elected, he thanked Ordinary Boy, who was on his way to visit the evil scientist in prison. O-Boy apologized for the death of the Red Menace. But Whitewash told that to himself, he lost his father fifty years ago when he chose a life of evil instead of raising his children. Plus, Whitewash's power has embarrassed his father.